Collapsible canopies are well-known in the art of portable shelters. Collapsible canopies may be expanded to support a flexible canopy covering to protect people front the elements, such as rain and sunshine. These canopies may also be collapsed into a compact state such that they are more easily transported. Typically, the framework includes upright support members, or legs, interconnected by a plurality of expandable and collapsible scissor assemblies. The framework often includes central support provided for supporting the canopy covering in a peaked configuration in order to shed water.
As collapsible canopies have gained in popularity for use at sporting events, trade shows, flea markets, concerts, and the like, advertisers have recognized the opportunity to exploit the surface area of the canopy's roof for advertising. However, the peaked configuration of traditional collapsible canopies is not always conducive to display large logos, slogans, pictures, etc. The peaked dome typically only provides a small vertical margin area on each side of the canopy for displaying advertising material. The sloped portions of the peaked configuration are typically not easily visible from the ground.
There are some collapsible canopies that have different roof configurations, such as a gabled configuration. However, typically these other roof configurations are part of the expandable mechanism in the canopy's framework. Thus, the roof configuration is fixed. Moreover, the framework complexity is increased by the expandable roof portion and is therefore more susceptible to damage and is more expensive to produce. Having integrated roof that is permanently attached also increases the weight of the canopy framework. Furthermore, in order to have multiple roof configurations available for various circumstances, a user must purchase and maintain several complete canopy frames.
Accordingly, there is a need for a collapsible canopy with a versatile roof frame that is capable of being changed between different roof configurations in order to suit a user's needs.